Saved by love
by Yugis-Personal-Writer
Summary: Yami calles the paramedics and finds an adorable medic he decided he has to meet again. He meets him a little sooner then expected in and unfortunate turn of events.


Yami was at home one evening making some dinner for himself. He had accidentally cut his finger pretty bad and after not being able to stop the bleeding after 15 minutes he'd decided to call the paramedics.

A few minutes later Yami opened the door for an adorable young adult who didn't look to be much younger then himself. The cute medic came in and sat Yami down at the table in his dining room and proceeded to clean and bandage his finger.

"Hi, I'm Yugi. Here to help fix you up today." The adorable man smiles at him. Yami's heart flutters in his chest. "I'm Yami, thanks for coming all the way out here to help me." Yugi nods and concentrates on carefully cleaning his finger.

Yami's mind swims as he takes in all of Yugi's beautiful features. The man has the same spiked hair as his in a more amathyst purple color then his own burning crimson. Also those deep purple eyes captivate him every time they glance up to gauge his reaction.

Yami's cheeks burn as his eyes catch Yugi's again. Yugi finishes with his finger and washes his hands before coming back and pressing his hand to Yami's face. "Fees like you have a small fever, try and take some ibuprofen of Advil."

Yami nods and goes to try and speak but the words just won't fall out. Yugi collects his medical kit and heads out the door. Yami sighs and gets up to watch as the adorable man gets into the ambulance and drives away.

The next few days all he can think about is Yugi. Those adorable eyes, that sweet sultry voice and the way his heart started racing after Yugi barely touched his forehead.

He had thought about calling in to ask for medical help again but what if Yugi didn't show up and he was left looking like an idiot. Or worse...what if he called and someone else desperately needed medical attention and he prevented that.

Yami was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize until someone slammed right into his car on his way home. He had swore his light was green. Suddenly all traffic buzz around him stopped, he was left in silence.

His ears were ringing and his hand hurt like hell. He couldn't tell where it was coming from but he could feel blood trickling down his leg. He checked to see if he could get out but his leg was caught under the steering wheel.

He gave up and sat back waiting for help. Someone came up to his window and pulled the already unlocked door and took in the brutal scene before him. He carefully got a look at the driver who seemed pretty out of it and started going to work on the mans seatbelt. "It's gonna be okay Yami, I've gotcha, you just gotta stay with me."

Even in Yami's dazed and blackened stupor he knew that voice anywhere and smiled. Of course he'd stay with Yugi. Next thing he knew he was in the back of an ambulance and said man was shining a light into his eyes making his head throb even worse, he groaned groggily.

Yugi nods and write something down on a clip board. Someone else was putting pressure on his leg which seemed so cold it hurt. He was still pretty confused and half sat up. Suddenly he realized an oxygen mask was over his face and he collapsed back onto the stretcher. "Yugi."

Yugi looks down at him and smiles. "Hey there Yami, I'd say it's nice to see you again but I don't like the condition you're in. It's okay though, were taking to the hospital where they will take good care of you. Yami groans and try's to put the words together in his head to speak but his thoughts are so jumbled and he's frustrated why.

He catches Yugi's sleeve with a hand and it's enough to get his attention. Yugi looks at him questioningly, Yami reaches for the Yugis hand and Yami gives it to him, next he's asking for a pan which Yugi also gives.

The ambulance hits a bump causing him some large amount of discomfort but he goes back to the task at hand and begins to scrawl his number out over the top of Yugi's hand. Yugi looks questioningly at him. "Is this someone you want me to call?" Yami nods and his head lols back as if he passed out. Yugi looks down st the number.

After getting him to the hospital Yugi head back to the fire department and changes his clothes and showers off all the blood before he dicides to head back to the hospital. Once Yugi arrives there and takes in Yami's condition he's even more urged to call the number.

Yami had to have two blood transfusions along with minor surgery and is currently pretty banged up with cuts over his arms and legs including one gash over his right eye.

Yugi reaches into his pocket and fishes out a phone sitting beside Yami. He proceeds to dial the number scrawled over his hand and sighs where there is no answer and the voicemail leaves no indication of who it is., he decided not to leave a message for fear of upsetting a girlfriend or something too much. After a while Yugi decideds to go home and check in with the front desk asking them to notify him when he wakes up.

Two days later on his day off Yugi recieves a call to which he rushes down to the hospital. He gets up to Yami's room and smiles seeing the man eating a pudding. He knocks and Yami's face seems to light up and he's waved into the room. He comes in and sits beside Yami.

"Hey there! I came and checked on you after I got off of work that afternoon we brought you in and tried to call that number you gave me but I didn't know who it was so I didn't leave a message." Yami smiles broadly. "Try and call again will ya, now that I'm awake?"

Yugi nods and pulls out his phone finding the number in his phone and hitting the re dial. After a few seconds the call connects and funny enough Yami's phone rings. Yami picks it up with a smile. "Hello?" Yugi can clearly hear Yami twice and grins. "You we're trying to give me your number? You were in a medical emergency and you were focused on getting my number!" Yugi laughs.

Yami smiles sheepishly. "Ever since you had came to my house I couldt keep you off of my mind. So when I saw you again I had to be sure I could find you. Even though like you said the conditions we had to meet under weren't what I'd liked then to be. What even happened?"

Yugi sighs and goes on to tell him how Yami had gotten t boned and rear ended one after the other causing his leg to get imbedded in places it didn't belong. He also tells him he's lucky for everything that had happened and that it wasn't much worse.

From then on Yugi came to see him everyday until he was released. They proceeded to go on a few dates and decided it was fate.

_~Saved by love~_


End file.
